


There Is 1 Impostor Among Us

by pietrosminimoff



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Character Death, Creepy Kristoph Gavin, F/F, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrosminimoff/pseuds/pietrosminimoff
Summary: Ace Attorney Among Us AU!
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma, Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice, Kidzuki Kokone | Athena Cykes/Morizumi Shinobu | Juniper Woods, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth & Naruhodou Minuki | Trucy Wright, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	There Is 1 Impostor Among Us

Klavier stands with Apollo in the room with most of the electrical equipment, calibrating the distributors while his brown-clad boyfriend keeps watch (Herr Edgeworth had snagged the red suit before Apollo could; he was depressed about it for a few days). They’re chatting, talking about this and that while Klavier finishes his task. Afterwards, it’s off to the oxygen room so Apollo can clean the oxygen filter. It’s mundane, it’s boring, but Klavier enjoys these little moments with him. He never feels afraid.

At least, he doesn’t until he hears a shout from Trucy Wright that makes his blood run cold.

Everyone assembles in the cafeteria. Herr Edgeworth is deadly silent, his grey eyes cold and broken. He looks as though his soul has exited his body. Trucy stands behind him, tears streaming down her face as she clings to him.

The only trace of Phoenix Wright is the blood on Trucy’s gloves.

“Daddy is- he-” Trucy can’t even manage to get it out through her sobs.

“He’s dead.” Edgeworth sounds as though he died with him.

Franziska von Karma and Maya Fey look on, shocked. Athena looks crushed. Kristoph looks as calm as ever.

“Were you two not with him the entire time?” Kristoph demands, his comforting smile icy.

“He just went into the other room to do a task. Trucy was with me,” Miles argues tiredly.

“And you didn’t see anyone?”

“No.”

Trucy shakes her head in agreement, and no one walks alone from that point on.

The next few days are quiet, though Edgeworth and Trucy still look haunted. Klavier grips Apollo’s hand late at night, unable to erase the fear from his mind. He hears Edgeworth crying out for Herr Wright late at night, hears him sobbing and trying desperately to catch his breath. Kristoph talks to him while Apollo does his tasks; after all, three is safer than two.

“Do you have any suspicions?” Klavier asks him while Apollo shoots at asteroids in the weapons room.

“Not yet. There are a few people I’ve been keeping an eye on, but nothing conclusive.”

“Who?”   
  
“I wouldn’t want to raise a false alarm in case I’m wrong,” Kristoph shakes his head, smiling at his younger brother. “If anything comes of my searches, you’ll be the first to know.”

Klavier accepts his words and allows them to calm him. His brother would never lead him astray.

Apollo stands, and Klavier grabs his hand while Apollo exchanges a few words with Kristoph. Then, they head off for their next tasks. 

In the back of his mind, he wonders who Kristoph is pairing up with.

There is another scream, and this time, it’s from Athena.

Juniper is dead.

Kristoph barely gives anyone time to process their grief. 

“Where were you?” he barks at Athena. Through her shock, she says that she was in the medbay. Everyone gives their alibi. Kristoph was with them for quite a bit, Franziska and Maya vouch for each other in communications, Edgeworth and Trucy were in navigation, which Kristoph also attests to.

The only one left is Athena.

Kristoph stares at her over his glasses, then looks at Klavier. Though his icy stare is unreadable to most, Klavier knows he’s accusing her.

“Fräulein Cykes. You were the only one capable of committing this murder,” Klavier says, ignoring the uneasy feeling in his gut. Kristoph says something accusatory behind him, but he doesn’t register it over the blood roaring in his ears.

One by one, people begin to vote.

When the time is up, all votes are on Athena, whose vote is on Kristoph. 

Athena is ejected from the ship, and everyone moves on, carrying the weight of her death in their hearts.

Almost a week passes before the next death. As Klavier’s crewmates drop like flies, he feels the guilt of Athena’s unnecessary execution weighing on his mind. He and Apollo never leave each other’s sides, only ever letting go when a task requires two hands. They hold each other at night, fearing for their lives. Had Kristoph been wrong? Or was something else at play?

The next person to die is Maya. Franziska is immediately suspected, but not enough people vote her off. Edgeworth abstains, as do Trucy and Klavier. He does not want to be wrong again.

Franziska dies next. Klavier and Apollo are the ones to find her, with her whip tightened around her neck and her hands grasping at it, trying to free herself. It’s a cruel end for someone so admired.

The death after that is awful.

Edgeworth is found in the medbay, a scalpel plunged into his chest. Trucy’s screams never leave Klavier’s mind. He refuses to believe his brother would do that, and he has been with Apollo the entire time. Trucy is just a child. A child without parents.

Klavier is standing in security, eyeing the cameras while he downloads the data. One is trained on Apollo, who is standing in the door of security, keeping watch. Trucy is in the room with them. Only Kristoph is unaccounted for.

  
At least, he is unaccounted for until Klavier sees a shadow grab Apollo and yank him out of the view of the camera.

Klavier sprints out of the room, making sure Trucy is with him. Kristoph has Apollo in a chokehold, his hands gripping his head tightly.

“Klav!” Apollo screams weakly. 

“Oh, Justice. I was planning a painful death for you, but I suppose I’ll have to make it short.”   
  
There is a snap, and Apollo sinks to the ground in a heap.

Klavier is the thing that snaps next.

He is unable to register anything up until the point where Kristoph is pressed against the door to the airlock, a smile on his face even in the face of death.

“It was you, all along! You…” Klavier trails off, rage and pain burning his eyes.

“I was going to spare you, Klavier. It could have been you and me, safe. But you had to fight back,” Kristoph laughs.

Klavier doesn’t say anything, only opening the airlock and shoving his brother through it. 

He sinks to the ground, leaning on the wall, and he hears Trucy shout.

“Polly!” she yells, but she sounds more relieved than distressed. Klavier forces himself to his feet and trudges down the hallway, and he feels as though he could cry when he sees Apollo sitting up and rubbing his neck.

“Klav, holy shit,” Apollo breathes, looking at his disheveled state. 

“He’s gone,” he responds, his mouth going dry as he sits on the floor with his boyfriend and Trucy. Apollo grabs his hand and yanks off the glove, bringing the back of it to his lips.

“We’re okay now.”


End file.
